


процесс

by normankafka



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: Ей нравится целовать Эффи и чувствовать привкус безразличности. И безликой метафоры [сборник драбблов]





	1. Chapter 1

У Эффи сигаретный дым в глазах и привкус грифеля на губах.

Они танцуют в воздухе, некое слияние душ. Разные люди. Разные мысли. Разные чувства. Ощущения.

Одинаковое влияние.

И Кейси это нравится.

Ей нравится целовать Эффи и чувствовать привкус безразличности. И безликой метафоры.

Танцуют вальс. Аккуратно. Медленно. Боятся потерять равновесие. Контроль над собой. И своими движениями.

Кейси нравится держать Эффи за руку. У нее костлявые пальцы. Сродны её ладоням-палкам.

Она не чувствует тепло. Она не чувствует любовь или радость. Только холод. Тот течет по запястьям речной струей. Оживай, оживай. И не смей отпустить меня.

И мою руку.

Кейси нравится Эффи.

Кейси любит Эффи.

И серостью туманов она пропадает.

В дыхании сигарет и грифеля поцелуях.

И улыбке Эффи.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты любишь меня?

Дрожит и качается.

Кэсси держит ее за руку. Эффи держит ее за руку.

Прохладно и молниесно.

— Ты любишь меня?

Кэсси целует ее. Эффи целует ее.

— Ты любишь меня?

Кэсси обнимает ее. Эффи обнимает ее.

Эффи говорит:

— Да.

Кэсси говорит:

— Да.

Кэсси говорит:

— Вау.

Они. Целуются.

Лилово и облачно.


	3. Chapter 3

Шум.

Голоса, голоса, голоса. Кэсси слышит, Кэсси молчит, Кэсси хватается за руку Эффи, крепче, крепче, ладони — её ладони, эти маленькие, ломкие, кости, кости и игристость льда — все еще здесь.

Все еще кусачи. Правдивы.

-анорексия-

-ее почтение-

Кэсси и карманы полны едой. Кэсси любит Эффи. Шершавость, трезвость и дым. Серый и лучистый. Смывает и убегает.

Ее карманы — батончики и страх.

\- я ненавижу себя за каждый набранный грамм -

Кэсси теряет килограмм. Эффи смотрит.

Кэсси теряет два. 

Три.

Эффи кричит:

— Остановись.

Эффи кричит:

— Сучка!

Эффи кричит:

— Я люблю тебя!

Кэсси теряет и набирает килограммы.

Кэсси все еще здесь. Анорексия все еще здесь.

Кэсси и Эффи.

Все еще здесь.


	4. Chapter 4

Развивает волосы, тук-тук-тук.

Гремит ветер. Жужжит небо. Тук-тук-тук.

Кэсси смеется. Её смех звенит в игрушечной тишине. Смех-фейерверк, смех-патока, смех, смех, смех, смех.

Их раскачивают, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, Эффи тошнит, Эффи тошнит, тошнит, тошнит, тошнит, мир черно-белый, мир зелёный, как принцесса, как травяные могилы, как бутылки-стекляшки, мир в замедленной съемке, мир, мир, мир.

Трепещут ресницы. Светлые, светлые, светлые.

Губы, глаза, смех, губы, глаза, смех.

Кружится, кружится, кружится.

Кэсси протягивает руку. Эффи протягивает руку.

Их пальцы целуются. Их ногти блестят и радуются.

Кэсси смеется.

Эффи смеется.

Белеет рассвет.


End file.
